Long
English Pronunciation * , * , , * * *: Etymology 1 lang (for adjective, nominal), lange (for adverb) Adjective # Having much distance from one terminating point on an object or an area to another terminating point . #: It's a '''long' way from the Earth to the Moon.'' # Having great duration. #: The pyramids of Egypt have been around for a '''long' time.'' # possessing or owning stocks, bonds, commodities, or financial instruments with prices positively correlated with them. # of a fielding position, close to the boundary (or closer to the boundary than the equivalent short position) Usage notes * Wide is usually used instead of long when referring to a horizontal dimension (left to right). * Tall or high are usually used insted of long when referring to positive vertical dimension (upwards), and deep when referring to negative vertical dimension (downwards). Synonyms * deep , extended, high , lengthy, tall * extended, lengthy, prolonged Antonyms * low , shallow , short * brief, short * short Derived terms * * as the day is long * long arm of the law * longhand * long-haul * long paddock * long pig * long shot * long vehicle * the long and the short of it Translations * Arabic: (ṭawīl) * Armenian: * Azeri: * Bashkir: * Breton: hir * Bulgarian: * Catalan: llarg * Chamicuro: * Chinese: 長, 长 (cháng) * Chuvash: * Crimean Tatar: * Czech: * Dolgan: * Dutch: * Finnish: * French: , * Gagauz: * German: * Hungarian: * Irish: * Italian: , * Japanese: 長い (ながい, nagai) * Kalmyk: * Karachay-Balkar: * Karakalpak: * Kazakh: * Khakas: * Korean: 긴 (gin) * Koryak: * Kumyk: * Kyrgyz: * Mongolian: * Old Church Slavonic: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russia Buryat: * Russian: * Scots: lang * Scottish Gaelic: * Shor: * Sicilian: longu , longa * Southern Altai: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Tatar: * Turkish: * Turkmen: * Tuvan: * Ukrainian: * Uzbek: * Yakut: * Arabic: (ṭawīl) * Armenian: * Chinese: 長, 长 (cháng) * Czech: * Finnish: * French: , * German: * Irish: * Italian: , * Japanese: 長い (ながい, nagai) * Korean: 오래되다 (oraedoeda) * Old Church Slavonic: * Polish: * Russian: * Scots: lang * Scottish Gaelic: * Turkish: * Albanian: * Catalan: llarg * Croatian: * Danish: * Dutch: , * Esperanto: * Hebrew: אָרֹךְ (arokh) , אֲרֻכָּה (aruka) * Hindi: लम्बा (lambaa) * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Ido: longa * Korean: (1) 길다 (gilda), 멀다 (meolda) * Kurdish: , * Latin: longus , longa , longum * Lithuanian: ilgas , ilga , ilga * Malay: , * Mongolian: ᠤᠷᠲᠤ (urtu) * Persian: * Portuguese: , * Romanian: lung , lungă * Slovak: dlhý , dlhá , dlhé * Slovene: , , * Spanish: * Swedish: lång (1) * Telugu: పొడవైన (poDavaina) * Thai: (yao) Adverb # Over a great distance in space. #: He threw the ball '''long. # For a particular duration. #: ''How '''long is it until the next bus arrives?'' # For a long duration. #: Will this interview take '''long? Quotations * '''1594 — William Shakespeare, Hamlet i 3 *: I stay too long: but here my father comes. Synonyms * a long way, far * a long time Antonyms * a short distance, a short way * an instant, a minute, a moment, a second, a short time, not long Translations * Czech: * Korean: 길게 (gilge), 멀리 (meolli) * Russian: * Scots: lang * Scottish Gaelic: * Spanish: * Czech: * Finnish: * French: *: how long — combien de temps * Italian: *: how long — quanto tempo * Polish: * Russian: * Scots: lang * Czech: * Estonian: * Finnish: * French: * Russian: * Scots: lang * Scottish Gaelic: * Turkish: * : 길이 (girI), 오래 (orae) * : , See also * far * wide * broad Noun # A long vowel. # A long integer variable, twice the size of an int and half of a long long. A long is typically 64 bits in a 32-bit environment. # An entity with a long position in an asset. #: Every uptick made the '''longs' cheer.'' Verb # To take a long position in. #* See also * broad * wide Etymology 2 Old English langian Verb # To await, to aspire, to desire greatly (something to occur or to be true) #: She '''longed' for him to come back.'' Usage notes * This is a catenative verb that takes the to infinitive. See Appendix:English catenative verbs Synonyms * ache, yearn Derived terms * longing Translations * Albanian: dëshiron * Bosnian: * Catalan: enyorar * Chinese: 渴望 (kěwàng) * Croatian: * Czech: toužit po, dychtit po, přát (si) * Danish: længes * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Finnish: * French: * German: (sich) sehnen * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Italian: * Korean: 바라다 (barada), 기다리다 (gidarida), 갈망하다 (galmang-hada) * Kurdish: , * Polish: pragnąć, tęsknić, wzdychać do * Portuguese: , * Romanian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: чезнути *: Roman: čeznuti * Slovak: túžiť, cnieť * Spanish: , * Swedish: Category:English control verbs ---- Dutch Pronunciation * Noun # lung See also * kieuw ---- French Pronunciation * , *: * * Adjective # long Synonyms grand, haut, large, épais, profond Antonyms court, bas, étroit, mince Derived terms * le long de * longuement ---- Irish Etymology From . Noun # ship Declension Category:ga:Watercraft ---- Mandarin Pinyin syllable long # # # # Usage notes English transcriptions of Chinese speech often fail to distinguish between the critical tonal differences employed in the Chinese language, using words such as this one without the appropriate indication of tone. Category:Mandarin pinyin ---- Old French Etymology Backformation from , the feminine form of Adjective # Declension ---- Old Irish Pronunciation * Noun # boat # ship Descendants * Irish: * Manx: * Scottish Gaelic: ---- Scottish Gaelic Etymology From . Noun # A ship ---- Tok Pisin Preposition long # to, toward, into # in, at, near Category:Tok Pisin prepositions ---- Veps Noun long # lunch Category:Veps nouns ---- Vietnamese Etymology 1 Adjective long # loose #:* răng long — loose tooth Etymology 2 Sino-Vietnamese 龍 Noun long # dragon Category:Vietnamese adjectives Category:Vietnamese nouns ar:long cs:long de:long et:long el:long es:long fa:long fr:long fy:long ga:long gl:long ko:long hy:long hr:long io:long id:long it:long kn:long kk:long ku:long lo:long lt:long li:long hu:long ml:long nl:long ja:long no:long pl:long pt:long ro:long ru:long simple:long sr:long fi:long sv:long ta:long te:long th:long tr:long uk:long vi:long zh:long